Abstract The Massachusetts State Public Health Laboratory (MA SPHL) is requesting funding from RFA- FD-19-018 Maintenance and Enhancement of ISO/IEC 17025 Accreditation and Whole Genome Sequencing for State Food Testing Laboratories in order to maintain accreditation to the ISO 17025 Standard for the nine current methods on scope, as well as to explore adding additional methods in the upcoming year. The MA SPHL is committed to producing the highest quality results from the testing performed at the lab, and therefore are committed to maintaining a quality management system that assures that. By maintaining accreditation to the ISO 17025 standard, both laboratory management and the FDA can be assured of the quality of the results generated here at the lab. Over the next year, the MA SPHL will complete all required routine surveillance of manufactured food samples, and report all results to eLEXNET. The lab will complete annual proficiency tests, all review of SOPs, internal audits and external assessments by the accreditation body as described in the standard.